The Double Edged Crimson Blade
by Alethia M.S
Summary: Nel Zelpher is trying to write her report to the Queen, when her friend Clair Lasbard arrives from Arias. After a certain outfit is found by Clair amongst Nel's wardrobe, some mischief follows... written for a shoujoai yuri challenge at Live Journal.


**The double-edged Crimson Blade**

**a Star Ocean Till the End of Time yuri fan fiction**

_by Alethia M.S_

Nel Zelpher sat at her room's desk, writing her last mission's report, to be delivered to Queen Aquaria the XXVII the following morning. She had been working on it most of the day, and now the sun slowly sunk on the horizon, reddening the clear skies. Outside the redhead's room, the soft murmur of fountains and trees filled the air, adding to the peaceful atmosphere of Aquios. It was hard to believe that not eight months ago, the whole planet had been in mortal peril. Now war had ended, and the reconstruction of Aquaria and Airyglyph was well underway.

Because of this state of peace, Nel's missions were no longer the spying kind, but rather making sure no stray monsters and creatures disturbed the villagers while they reconstructed their homes. Fortunately, the incidents were minor and no human loss had registered. This was a relief for the Queen and, therefore, for Nel, as well. However, she wasn't really pleased at the lack of proper action, as she found she had grown rather attached to the sense of adventure she had experienced while travelling with Fayt Leingod, Sophia Esteed and the rest of the crew. She missed the danger, and she missed journeying to new, strange places.

She sighed and stretched, trying to clear her mind and drive away those thoughts. It was unacceptable that she could not be content with her country's – and planet's – safety. After all, the long years of struggle, pain and suffering had had only that purpose: to bring peace and calm to Aquaria. They had finally achieved that, and she would have to get used to it. There would certainly come a time where her skills would be once again required, but for the time being, she had things to tend to. Like her report.

The young leader of the Secret Legion was about to continue writing, when a picture on her desk caught her eye. In it, a younger version of herself sat beneath an elm tree on Castle Aquaria's garden, accompanied by girl her own age. The girl had shinning brown eyes, long ashen hair, and violet rune marks on her upper arms. Nel smiled fondly at the girls in the picture, feeling a bit lonely and melancholic.

It had been six months or so since the last time she'd seen Clair Lasbard, Commander of Aquaria's Runological Unit, and her best friend. She was still station in Arias, charged with supervising the town's rebuilding. They had been writing to each other on a regular basis, Farleen and Tynave – two of Nel's recruits – serving as intermediaries. The last news she'd gotten for her friend, this being a couple of weeks ago, indicated that they'd soon be reunited, and Nel could hardly wait.

Again, she stretched, trying to concentrate on her report. She was halfway through it, but feeling too scattered to go on. Thinking of what would the Queen say if she was late with her assignments, Nel tried to focus on the task at hand. However, her mind kept wandering toward a certain petite soldier of brown eyes and ashen hair.

It was nearly n hour later that the door to Nel's room opened quietly. So quietly, in fact, that the young warrior appeared not to hear the soft creaking of the hinges, nor see the lithe figure entering her room.

The young woman that had just entered the room was the same one in Nel's childhood picture, only older and far more beautiful. Her long hair was braided and laced with a violet ribbon, reaching well past her waist. Two bangs on either side of her head framed her beautiful features, and were also held with violet ribbons. Her clothes were of the same fabric as Nel's, and also on black, red and yellow colours. However, Clair's skirt was longer than her partner's, her blouse had no sleeves, and her scarf was also longer than Nel's. The rune symbols on her arms were more noticeable than Nel's, even with her long leather gloves. Her boots and midsection armour where just as Nel's, as where the daggers each carried into battle. Their combined strength and tactics had earned them the nickname of "the double-edged Crimson Blade", which instilled fear into their enemies and admiration into their subordinates.

Clair tiptoed into the room, watching her friend's back intently. It surprised her greatly that her friend hadn't noticed her presence yet, but she decided to use this to her advantage. Very slowly, she made her way towards Nel, raising her hands to cover her green eyes, but then Nel's amused voice said, "Welcome back, kitty."

The brown eyed girl giggled and took a couple of steps back, allowing her friend enough room to stand up. "I knew you'd heard me!"

"Of course I did. You can't sneak up on me like that, I'm the Queen's guard's captain, it'd be shameful."

Clair chuckled and hugged Nel tightly. "I know, I know. I missed you, foxy."

Nel hugged her back, smiling at the secret endearment. "I missed you, too. Come, sit. Tell me, how was the trip?"

They sat on the chairs beneath Nel's window; the sun was already gone, and a full moon shone brightly in the dark, clear sky.

"The trip was alright. Long, uneventful, slightly boring. But, it was well worth it; I missed the city, the people… and you, of course." She added that last part with a warm smile, and just a little hint of blushing. "How've you been? Taking care of yourself, I hope?"

"I've been fine, you worrywart. Just running a few errands, dispatching little harmless creatures, the usual. With the peace treaty between Aquaria and Airyglyph signed, my work isn't very dangerous anymore, so you shouldn't worry so much."

"I wouldn't worry if you were more careful, Nel. We've known each other long enough for me to know how reckless you can be at times."

Nel smiled, leant forward and messed Clair's hair with her hand. "And you should also know that I can fend for myself, you little worrywart."

Clair giggled and pushed Nel away teasingly. "Yes, I know. Anyways, what're you up to?"

"I'm writing my last assignment's report. I have to deliver it to the Queen tomorrow morning."

"Oh… so, you're busy, then?" Nel nodded, noticing the disappointment etched into Clair's voice. "So, you can't come out with me and have some dinner to catch up, can you?"

"I'm sorry, Clair, but I really need to finish this tonight, and it's already late."

"Well, it's no problem, we can go tomorrow. Meanwhile, you don't mind it if I keep you company, do you?"

"I'd love that," Nel answered, smiling. "Just, don't distract me, alright? You've always been good at that."

Clair made a face of mock offence. "Me? Distract you? Nel, I would never!" The redhead simply smiled and returned to her papers.

The ashen-haired girl stood up and began examining her friend's room. She smoothed a few wrinkles on the bed's sheets, aligned some books on the shelves, and then sat on the bed, staring at her friend. Nel was used to this, since Clair often told her she was very pretty. She used to blush whenever she said something of the sort, but after a few years, she got used to it.

Her friend had really meant it whenever she told Nel she was very pretty. Her bobbed hair, red as fire and soft as silk, her green eyes, sincere and determined, her well defined features, her strong, agile body… her warm, gentle hands… suddenly, she felt her cheeks flush and hastily walked towards the window, hoping her friend hadn't noticed anything.

She loved Nel beyond the boundaries of common friendship, she always had, but she was afraid Nel didn't feel the same for her. She'd seen her around Cliff Fittir, one of Fayt's companions, and though she couldn't be sure, she thought they had liked each other as more than just friends. She didn't want to think it was so, because it was too painful. So, in order to distract herself, she went through Nel's possessions. They didn't offer much comfort, however, because she knew the room pretty well… except for Nel's wardrobe.

Feeling very curious – a trait that had earned her the nickname Nel had used before, "kitty" – she walked to the wooden wardrobe opposite to Nel's desk and opened it. Unsurprisingly, she found three uniforms: one like the one Nel was wearing at the time; another one in the same fashion as the one before, only in white and with a longer skirt; and a third one, completely black with details in red, and with a red lace around the boots. There were a few nightgowns in blue and violet, training clothes, a beautiful black silk dress Nel had only worn once at the appreciation party thrown in Fayt and his friends' honour, and, finally, some undercover outfits.

She was going through Nel's shoes when she announced she had to go and ask Farleen for some data. Clair nodded and continued to examine her friend's clothes. Not long after Nel left, the ashen-haired girl found a hidden compartment at the bottom of the wardrobe. Curiosity got the best of her and she opened it; inside, a large wooden box lay. Clair opened it and, after examining its contents, whispered, "How did that get in here?"

Before she had time to think of an answer, Nel returned to the room and, noticing her friend had found her little secret, blushed a deep shade of crimson, which matched her hair quite nicely. She hastily locked the door and took the box away from Clair. She saw her friend was giggling softly and – if this was possible – blushed more. "Don't laugh, Clair!"

Better she hadn't said it, for as soon as the words left her mouth, Clair doubled over with laughter. Nel just stood there, red from the neck up, holding her box tightly, her green eyes blazing in embarrassment. "Clair, don't laugh!" she said again, but to no avail. Anger getting the best of her, she threw the box on her bed, picked Clair up, and took her to her room at the other side of the hall. There she left her, still laughing.

Nel returned to her room to finish her report. She could not believe Clair had found that particular outfit, she was so embarrassed… especially considering she had gotten it in hopes of wearing it for her some day. It was a good thing she kept her beach outfits beneath her bed, she thought, and chuckled. Sighing, she added Farleen's figures to the report, and kept writing.

Twenty minutes later, Clair's laughing fit was finally over and she returned to her friend's room, ready to apologize and try to find out what was up with that attire.

Just as before, Clair walked quietly into the room, and just as before, Nel didn't acknowledge her presence. She didn't really know if this was good or bad, so she decided to call her friend's name. There was no reply of any kind; Nel simply kept on writing, her face serious and in deep concentration. Clair sighed softly, knowing Nel was hurt. It made her feel awful, so she knelt to her side and said, "Nel, Nelly… I'm sorry, foxy, I didn't mean to make you feel bad… it's a lovely outfit, it really is… I just… well, I didn't expect it from you, is all. Please, forgive me, foxy…"

Still, no response. Clair frowned, not knowing what else to do. Just then, she remembered another time when Nel had been upset, and she had managed to catch her attention by making a fool out of herself. Grinning, she stood up and began making funny faces close to Nel, as well as funny voices and sounds. Nothing worked. After a few more minutes, Clair sighed and sat on Nel's bed, once again noticing the wooden box that had started it all.

A scheming smile appeared on her lips, the tiniest gleam of lust shinning in her eyes. There was, she thought, a way of drawing Nel's attention… it was a bit risky, and her fears of Nel not feeling the same way she did were great, but…but, well, this was an awesome opportunity. And she couldn't ignore that warm feeling deep within her that made itself known whenever she was around Nel, either. If she didn't feel the same way, then…

'Whatever will be will be,' she thought.

She considered taking the box to her room, change there and then return, but she didn't think Nel would let her go out with it. So, she'd just have to get change there; it really wouldn't be the first time her friend saw her get changed. "But," she thought, smiling devilishly, "it will be the first time she sees me doing it like this…"

Nel was well aware Clair was up to something; she could see her smiling and scheming from the corner of her eye. However, she rather liked these little games, so she continued to write as if nothing unusual happened. Clair came across as a very innocent, sweet girl, down-to-earth and mission-focused, but Nel knew better than to think Clair was a white dove. She was mischievous and, sometimes, even naughty, which was a rather attractive characteristic in the young commander.

Next thing she knew, Clair was opening the box, gently taking out the black and white outfit, and placing it upon the bed. Once this was done, her friend settled the box on the floor and sat on the bed, looking straight at her. Slowly, never taking her brown eyes off her, Nel saw her taking her gloves off, folding them neatly and laying them next to her. The rune markings on her slender arms extended all along them, rare and beautiful. She then crossed her legs, revealing part of her milky, soft thighs to Nel, who blushed slightly, and, swallowing hard, kept writing.

Clair continued to shed her clothes slowly, presently taking care of her boots. Once those were off, Nel chanced a lingering stare at her friend's long legs, covered only partially by her skirt. Once her boots were neatly placed on the floor, Clair took her cape off, also folding it and placing it next to her gloves. Then she undid the fastenings on her midsection's armour and took it off, setting it on the floor. Nel stole a longer glance at her friend, now admiring her exposed belly, firm and inviting thanks to all her hard training, and as white as her thighs and legs.

She was aware of more blushing on her face and hastily returned to her report which, much to her dismay, was already finished. She stared t the paper in disbelief, and proceeded to review it. This distracted her momentarily from Clair's actions, so by the time she had made sure she hadn't written anything stupid on the report, Clair had already taken her skirt off.

Nel dared not look directly towards her friend, even though the urge to do so was as deep as the warmth stirring within her. She knew Clair wanted her to look, there was no doubt about it, but why--?

The rest of her question got lost as a sharp breath intake caught her attention and made her look at Clair. Apparently, her friend was really enjoying her little game: while taking her shirt off, her hands brushed against her breasts, making the chocolate-coloured buds in their centres raise into hard nubs of pleasure. Clair now sat half naked on Nel's bed, staring intently into the redhead's blazing green eyes, her own half-lidded with contained lust, and the aftermath of her cherries' awakening.

After a few moments of silence, Clair stood up, and Nel's mouth opened slightly, her tongue licking her lower lip as she took in her friend's dazzling beauty. Her body was smooth and creamy white, unmarred except for the rune symbols running along her arms. Her breasts were round and firm, her brown nipples a delicious prize, Nel had no doubt. Her long legs were strong, yet gracious and well formed; and between them, hidden now only by a white, thin and soft layer of clothing, lay paradise.

When Nel once again looked up into Clair's face, framed by her lovely hair, she saw her blushing in a most inviting way, smiling in obvious satisfaction.

Nel was barely getting acquainted with Clair's nearly naked form, when the object of her desire turned around, picked the redhead's clothes, and began to put them on. Nel didn't understand why, and she was a bit disappointed, to tell the truth. But when Clair turned around and modelled for her, Nel's hunger rose.

The clothes that had so embarrassed Nel before were a maid's outfit she had gotten from Mirage Koas, Cliff's companion. It was a two piece set: a black dress with white puffy sleeves and a white apron. The dress reached several inches above Clair's knees, showing most of her thighs, but covering all of her underwear. The sleeves reached above her elbows, still showing her rune marks. To complete the look, she wore white stockings reaching a bit beneath her knees, black shoes and a white tiara-like headdress.

Clair twirled a couple of times to show her clothes to Nel and, much to the green-eyed girl's delight, she caught a glimpse of her friend's firm rear. "Well, what do you think?" Clair asked, pulling her out of her reverie.

Nel tried to reply, but her voice failed her. She swallowed and cleared her throat, then said, "It suits you very well, kitty." To this, Clair blushed and giggled nervously, making Nel smile. Feeling a bit more brave, she continued, "I love how you look in those clothes… and out of them."

Her friend's eyes shone in glee, and then she asked, "So, you're not mad at me anymore?" Nel shook her head slowly. "And… you're not… uncomfortable for… you now… what I…?"

The rest of her question drowned in Nel's lips. While she had been struggling to find the right way to word her query, Nel stood up, breached the distance between them, took her arms and wrapped them around her neck, then slid her hands slowly along her thighs, hoisting her up in an inverted piggy-back ride position, kissing her deeply. Clair clung tightly to her friend, and moaned into her lips when she carried her to bed, gently laying her on it and placing herself on top of her, kissing her still. She could feel Nel's heart beating fast and hard against her chest, and she could also feel her heart beating in response, as fast and as hard as her friend's.

After a long, blissful moment, they broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes in silence. Clair was the first one to speak. "So, m'lady… can your devoted servant ask a question?"

Nel laughed at Clair's personification of a maid: her voice was very soft and almost timid, but her eyes betrayed her lust and passion. It was an endearing combination, and she couldn't help but kiss Clair again. "Of course you may, my sweet…" She answered, trying to sound a bit detached, but not managing to hide the want in her voice.

"What is this dress for, m'lady?"

Nel blushed and, in a voice too timid and soft to be really hers, she answered, "it… I… I was planning on wearing it for you sometime… Mirage thought we might enjoy a bit of role-playing one of these days…"

Clair was clearly surprised by this, but she smiled and kissed Nel softly. "Well, if she ever comes visit, we'd better make sure to thank her, don't you think, my lady?"

The redhead smiled and nodded. "I do think so, Clair. Now…" she said, her hand caressing Clair's thigh fleetingly, "how would my lovely maid feel about getting her clothes off for her lady?" She kissed Clair's neck, purring onto her soft skin, her hands freely roaming over her legs.

The brown-eyed girl closed her eyes in pleasure and moaned softly. "So, you mean you want to…"

Nel pushed herself up and propped herself on her arms, staring directly into her lover's eyes. "Clair, I love you. More than anything and anyone. All this years, I've loved you, and I've yearned to have you in my arms like I have you now. I want you, Clair…"

Clair's eyes filled with tears, and she pressed her face against Nel's shoulder. "Oh, Nel! You don't know how happy that makes me…! I love you, too, but I was so scared you wouldn't feel the same way, so that's why I hadn't said or done anything until now…"

Nel stroked Clair's hair and kissed the top of her head lovingly, smiling. "There is nothing to be afraid of now, kitty…" Clair looked up at her, smiling, too, and Nel dried her tears away with one of her hands, and then kissed her gently.

She left her for a short while to me sure the door was locked, and then she returned to the bed; before rejoining her companion, she took her boots, armour and scarf off, carelessly setting them aside and leaving her only with her short skirt and shirt. She then took Clair's clothes and set them on a chair by the window. When she made sure nothing else needed to be done at the moment, she climbed back on the bed, once again positioning herself on top of her friend and, as of this night, partner in love. Clair welcomed her back by wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her lips fleetingly.

Nel caressed Clair's cheek with her hand, and then kissed her lovingly. Her free hand moved down to Clair's thigh again, caressing it softly, moving her dress up, revealing part of her underwear. At the same time, Clair's hands roamed Nel's back, moving lower each time, lingering on her thighs, her nimble fingers sliding beneath Nel's underwear teasingly. In response to this, both of Nel's hands moved beneath the ashen-haired girl's dress and began to massage her rear, making her back arch, causing their breasts to press tightly, their hardening nipples rubbing together.

This motion reminded Nel of Clair's chocolate-coloured nipples, and she felt her lust rising. Wrapping Clair's legs around her waist, Nel coiled her arms around her partner and sat back, pulling her up with her. As a result, Clair sat on Nel's lap, the redhead having clear access to her still veiled objective.

Slowly and teasingly, Nel removed Clair's apron, unbuttoned her dress and pulled it up, being careful enough to only briefly graze her lover's skin, eliciting a variety of lovely moans and groans. As Nel once more stared into Clair's nearly naked form, both ladies began to breathe faster. Before moving down to her beckoning mounds, Nel kissed Clair deeply, exploring every inch of her sweet mouth, sucking on her warm and slick tongue, revelling in her arousing taste. Meanwhile, Clair had managed to remove Nel's shirt, which she threw away along with her maid outfit, and now she concentrated on thoroughly kneading Nel's rear, her hands sneaking beneath her underwear to have direct contact with her skin, all the while kissing her deeply and passionately.

Just as she was about to take Nel's shirt off, the redhead left her lips and kissed her jaw, softly sucking on her skin, then moved down to her neck, placing kisses along it all the way to her collar bone, down still, until her lips reached her breast. Here Nel placed more kisses, her lips softly pinching Clair's soft skin, her tongue sometimes trailing small paths along the mound, teasingly ignoring the awaiting cherry. After long moments of sensuous teasing, Nel finally moved in to her lover's nipple, gently capturing it between her lips, allowing her tongue to flick over it, tasting it.

Their combined moan of pleasure as Nel's mouth made contact with Clair's nipple was a most exquisite sound. Nel circled her tongue all over the delightful cherry, teasing it, enjoying it while Clair's back arched further. Nel began to suck eagerly on Clair's nipple, while one of her hands moved up to tend to the lonely breast and nipple, her fingers tweaking the hard nub, tugging at it, rolling it and teasing it relentlessly, while Clair's vocabulary was reduced to wanton moans and groans. After a while, Nel's lips and hand switched places, repeating the process, again blowing her lover's mind away.

Nel could've gone on for hours tasting her lover, but was suddenly interrupted by Clair, who clearly wanted to shed Nel's shirt to provide her with the same loving and thorough treatment. Obliging, albeit reluctantly, Nel made herself part with Clair's arousing skin, and let her take off her shirt, exposing her firm breasts to her brown eyes. Moaning in contentment and anticipation, Clair licked her lips and seized one of Nel's half-hardened cherries, suckling it eagerly, revelling in her taste. It was Nel's turn to arch her back and moan in pleasure while Clair tended to her breasts, and she allowed her hands to slide beneath her lover's last piece of clothing, enjoying the enticing heat of her skin.

They went on and on, tasting each other, caressing, massaging, pinching, kissing and licking every inch of their exposed bodies, tracing the rune markings on their arms and legs, exploring their almost naked forms with wonder and reverence, struggling to find each and every one of their birthmarks. They rolled around in bed, switching places at the top of each other, admiring each other, whispering sweet words of love and desire, secret wishes only they and the night would ever know.

At some point, Clair's hair was set loose, sticking seductively to her glistening body, driving Nel crazy with lust and passion, making her lay Clair flat on her back while she took away the last pieces of clothing that shrouded their womanhoods. The redhead once again made Nel sit on top of her, their legs entwined so their moist and hungry essences pressed together, sending delicious waves of pleasure all over their bodies. It was in this fashion that they each wrapped an arm around the other's waist and leant back on their free arm, moving against the other.

At first, their movements were slightly awkward, but after less than a couple of minutes, they fell into a rhythmic pace, their hips moving up and down, their breasts bouncing and caressing, their breaths becoming more and more laboured as time went on. Their lips were locked in a kiss, deeper and more passionate than any of their previous kisses; their moans and groans got lost in their eager mouths as their pace quickened. With each thrust, hot waves of pleasure coursed through their trembling bodies, sending them one step closer to the edge, one step closer to release.

Finally, their bodies singing with love, longing, want and lust, their passions and feelings and emotions rose to the brim of ecstasy, spilling in a last heated tidal wave of pleasure, their cries of release lost in their deepening kiss.

Both women remained were they were, their arms tightly wrapped around each other as they struggled to catch their breath. Their bodies and Nel's sheets were soaked in sweat and their sweet juices. Tired as they were, they managed to replace Nel's damp sheets with fresh ones before taking refuge beneath them, cuddling close to each other, revelling in the aftermath of their first night together.

Unable to stop herself, Nel reached down and slid a couple of fingers inside of Clair's warm and moist essence, covered them in her juices, and tasted them. They were sweet and lovely, and while she got lost in the strange yet lovely pleasure this brought her, her lover's hand slid inside her own essence and mimicked her actions. She blushed as she saw Clair tasting her juices, moaning in delight. Then, taking her by surprise, Clair kissed her, and she could taste herself in her lover's mouth. When they broke the kiss, the ashen-haired lady rested her head against Nel's, smiling. "You taste so sweet, m'lady."

Nel chuckled and kissed Clair's head. "You're far sweeter than me, my sweet maid."

They giggled together and snuggled tighter, ready to succumb to sweet sleep. "I love you, foxy."

"I love you too, kitty."

Soon after, they both fell asleep.

The following morning, a girl with purple hair and dreamy red eyes came knocking on Nel's door. "Captain, wake up! You'll be late for the meeting with the Queen!"

Inside, curse and a lout thud! could be heard. After about five minutes of nervous laughter and running about, Nel emerged from her room, looking dishevelled and alarmed. "Farleen!" she said to the girl, "is it too late?"

"No," the dreamy eyed girl replied. "You have about five minutes, I'd think."

"Oh, good!" Thank you for coming to get me, I'll see you later." And with that, she ran off.

Farleen was wondering what could've caused her captain to fall asleep, when Clair came hurrying out of the room, looking every bit as dishevelled as Nel, but giggling. "Nel, Nel! You forgot your report!" She sprinted off after her companion, giggling still. On her career, she nearly knocked over a blonde girl. Clair apologized and ran after Nel.

The blonde girl reached Farleen, looking very confused. "What happened to the captain and the commander?"

Farleen smiled and said, "Seems like the double-edged Crimson Blade spent the night together, Tynave."

Tynave smiled back and wrapped an arm around Farleen's waist, kissing her cheek. "And you said they wouldn't understand."

Both girls giggled and walked towards the training grounds, holding hands.

Fin


End file.
